Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130323185132
@TLWG. Yay! Go kiddie shows!!!:D I know, isn't zippy just aresome?:) *thinks* "Lightbulb.":)I think this idea could really go somewhere! I've already got some ideas concocting in my devious mind...:) Great idea TLWG! We each write a part of the story, discussing about us living in our favorite fandoms (until we somehow cross dimensions and meet each other)! I really don't know which world I would like to raised in (I think I have "decideaphobia".X/ I don't know how to spell that made up word.:P). So it's between MLP, Sofia the First, club penguin, or Marvel's The Avengers (I love that movie!). This is amazing! I can't believe we all act out stuff from different fandoms! Woohoo!!!:D Oh, and if ya do see Bunnymund hopping around please tell him I said hola!:D (I haven't seen RoTG yet!!!o.O Well I might see it this weekend...:D) I love southern accents! Yeehaw!:) VeggieTales "The Lone Stranger" is on of my favorite episodes!:D @TLM. You call Zippy whatever you like! It doesn't matter if he's a bison, buffalo, or a water buffalo! They're all part of the same family!:D I think... Lol!!!:D Awww! Your invisible puffle is so cute!!!:3 I must see Dr. Whooves and his assistant! It sounds aresome!:D "Mwahahahaha!!!! Squishy bunny!!!:3 Yeah, it took me a while to master the Perry.:P You got to watch a behind the scenes interview with the cast? Aresome!!!:D I must find this interview!>:D Wait, you can do Candace's voice?! Even more aresome! Yeah, how can someone be allergic to dairy, but can still each grilled cheese sandwich? :P I love the Wizard of Oz!!!:D I think you should do this WordGirl/Wizard of Oz crossover! That would be aresome! I think you got all the characters right on.:) Oh, and Glinda is the name of the good witch. :) You were right!:D Oh. My. Luna. I still can't get over the fact that we both celebrate Passover!!!:D It boggles the mind! And we both call Easter Sunday "Resurrection Day"!!!! It does make more sense that Jesus was crucified on Thursday . Like you said, if He died on Good Friday, then it would be three days and only two nights! But It makes more sense if Christ died Thursday, buried, then raised three days and nights later! Also, like you said, just like The spotless lambs saved the first born of the Hebrews, so it was when Jesus Christ, the perfect Lamb of God, died on Passover saving the World through His death (and resurrection three days later)! So it's no coincidence that Jesus died on Passover! Amen!:D I really thought about till now.:/ Sorry, I tend to ramble.:P And now I sound like my mom!:) @TLWG (again) Sorry! I didn't see your most recent comment.:P Are you kidding? Of course I'm in! This is going to be the most aresome story EVER!!!!!! I still haven't decided which dimension I want to be in.:/ Will let you know soon!!!:D Oh I can't wait to write this!!!XD Me: To a pen and notepad! WordGirl: You don't have a pen and notepad. Me: Oh, well uh... To Wal-Mart!!!XP -WordGirl @TLWG. Yay! Go kiddie shows!!!:D I know, isn't zippy just aresome?:) *thinks* "Lightbulb.":)I think this idea could really go somewhere! I've already got some ideas concocting in my devious mind...:) Great idea TLWG! We each write a part of the story, discussing about us living in our favorite fandoms (until we somehow cross dimensions and meet each other)! I really don't know which world I would like to raised in (I think I have "decideaphobia".X/ I don't know how to spell that made up word.:P). So it's between MLP, Sofia the First, club penguin, or Marvel's The Avengers (I love that movie!). This is amazing! I can't believe we all act out stuff from different fandoms! Woohoo!!!:D Oh, and if ya do see Bunnymund hopping around please tell him I said hola!:D (I haven't seen RoTG yet!!!o.O Well I might see it this weekend...:D) I love southern accents! Yeehaw!:) VeggieTales "The Lone Stranger" is on of my favorite episodes!:D @TLM. You call Zippy whatever you like! It doesn't matter if he's a bison, buffalo, or a water buffalo! They're all part of the same family!:D I think... Lol!!!:D Awww! Your invisible puffle is so cute!!!:3 I must see Dr. Whooves and his assistant! It sounds aresome!:D "Mwahahahaha!!!! Squishy bunny!!!:3 Yeah, it took me a while to master the Perry.:P You got to watch a behind the scenes interview with the cast? Aresome!!!:D I must find this interview!>:D Wait, you can do Candace's voice?! Even more aresome! Yeah, how can someone be allergic to dairy, but can still each grilled cheese sandwich? :P I love the Wizard of Oz!!!:D I think you should do this WordGirl/Wizard of Oz crossover! That would be aresome! I think you got all the characters right on.:) Oh, and Glinda is the name of the good witch. :) You were right!:D Oh. My. Luna. I still can't get over the fact that we both celebrate Passover!!!:D It boggles the mind! And we both call Easter Sunday "Resurrection Day"!!!! It does make more sense that Jesus was crucified on Thursday . Like you said, if He died on Good Friday, then it would be three days and only two nights! But It makes more sense if Christ died Thursday, buried, then raised three days and nights later! Also, like you said, just like The spotless lambs saved the first born of the Hebrews, so it was when Jesus Christ, the perfect Lamb of God, died on Passover saving the World through His death (and resurrection three days later)! So it's no coincidence that Jesus died on Passover! Amen!:D I really thought about till now.:/ Sorry, I tend to ramble.:P And now I sound like my mom!:) @TLWG (again) Sorry! I didn't see your most recent comment.:P Are you kidding? Of course I'm in! This is going to be the most aresome story EVER!!!!!! I still haven't decided which dimension I want to be in.:/ Will let you know soon!!!:D Oh I can't wait to write this!!!XD Me: To a pen and notepad! WordGirl: You don't have a pen and notepad. Me: Oh, well uh... To Wal-Mart!!!XP -WordGirl fan